InnerEd
by Mysticlynx
Summary: Edd creates a machine with interesting abilities...SLASH... COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy although I wish I did. This is rated R for slash situations in later chapters. Did you hear me? Slash! Flamers who have a problem with this have been warned.

Thanks to Ghosthelwig for all of her support~ I love ya!

Eddy smiled as he relaxed next to his sleeping beau. He never expected this to ever have happened, but he did not regret it at all. He stroked his partner's silky long hair and reminisced on how this all had started:

Two hours prior:

"C'mon Double-D, Is it ready yet?!"

"Patience is a virtue, Eddy", replied Edd with his usual stoic tolerance. "Just a few more adjustments." Creaking was heard, followed by metal clanking. "...And done!"

Edd wiped his brow and backed up, admiring his handiwork. It was a trait that Eddy secretly adored. Sure, the posture might seem arrogant to some, but It was the only time Eddy saw Double-D _truly_ smile. Sometimes he wondered if the real reason he came up with these 'scams' was for financial reasons or for that smile. Either way worked for him.

_Ugh…there I go again with the mushy stuff. _Eddy thought, disgusted with himself. Lately, he had become a lot fonder of Double-D than what was considered 'normal'. He wished things would go back to the way they were with Double-D, because he was becoming almost attracted to him. What if he was gay? He shuddered, just thinking about his parents reaction if their son turned out to be a homosexual gave him the shivers.

He wasn't sure when these feelings for Double-D had begun. They were sixteen now and way past their awkward childhood phases...well almost. They still had their annual scams, for much higher profits, of course. The real major changes were that each of them had had a major growth spurt, well that's how it seemed in Eddy's eyes. He was proud enough to admit that he wasn't the runt he used to be and was nearly as tall as Ed! And that was no small feat, since Ed was now six foot three!

Size wasn't the only thing that had changed between them. Edd, for one, had gotten even smarter (if that were even possible) and his inventions broached on genius standards! Physically, Edd was much taller, not as tall as Ed, of course, and he still had his signature 'sock head'. This always puzzled Eddy for he had seen what beautiful hair Double-D had to hide under that old cap of his. He guessed it would always remain a mystery.

"Oooh! It's pretty Double-D!" The joyful oaf, Ed, exclaimed as he bounded into the room. Eddy was literally shaken out of his reverie as Ed leaped onto his back. "It's so tall!" exclaimed Ed, oblivious to his position on Eddy's back. Eddy, however, was already seething, whether because of Ed's weight or having his train of thought wrecked, it was hard to tell.

"Get off of me, you big lummox!" shouted Eddy as he threw Ed off his back and began chasing him around the room. 

Double-D giggled at their antics as he wiped off his wrench with a cloth. Some thing's never change and he didn't mind at all. Eddy's temper had been surprisingly smothered over the years, from what, he did not know. But, there were still moments like this where Ed or even he would cause Eddy to explode, and it reminded him of their childhood. He knew Eddy would never harm either of them, but it did bring back memories of when Eddy would scheme with him for jawbreakers. Ah, sweet memories…

Double-D sighed, as much as he enjoyed watching them, he knew he'd better distract them before something got broken. 

"Oh, Ed! Would you like to be the first to pull the lever?"

"I am the man for the job, Double-D!" Ed yelled, as he ran in Edd's direction.

"Oh no you don't, Lumpy! Get back here so I can pound ya!" Eddy screamed as he charged at Ed.

In a flash, two arms came out from behind and grabbed Eddy's shoulders.

"Wha--?" Eddy spluttered as he was spun around to face…

…the two most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen.

Eddy stood their gazing, hypnotized, into the gorgeous emerald gems. He had seen Edd's eyes plenty of times before, but they never ceased to amaze him. It had become decidedly worse recently, because now, adding to his awe, was a warm stirring inside of his lower abdomen. It wasn't unpleasant, but he knew this was not a feeling that should be directed toward his best friend.

Edd smiled gently, unaware of his friend's reaction. "Now Eddy, is it really necessary to quarrel with Ed today? After all, I haven't even gotten the opportunity to explain my invention to you yet."

Eddy's face immediately turned red. _Dammit! How does he do that?!_

Eddy pulled away from Double-D's hands and pretended to watch Ed as he joyfully poked at the machine. "Fine, fine! Let's just get on with this!"

Edd gave Eddy a pleased smile, which only caused him to blush even harder and avoid Double-D's eyes.

"Well?! What are you waiting for?!" Eddy growled, annoyed at himself. "I haven't got all day!"

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Double-D said, as he scrambled over to where Ed was.

Inside, Edd was beaming. Over the past few years, he wasn't sure how, but he had become an almost soothing power over Eddy's anger. It was inexplicable how quickly he was able to calm Eddy down! Still, that didn't mean he wouldn't use this skill to keep Eddy out of trouble! Lately, Eddy's scams seem to be getting more and more out of control, so he's been making his own scams for them to try!

He stood in front of his machine and cleared his throat. "Gentleman and gentleman, I present to you the solution to our problems! But first, let me ask you a question: What has alluded scientists study on the human psyche for decades? The ability to study desires beyond a subjects normal façade!" Sensing Ed and Eddy's confused expressions, he continued. "In layman's terms, A person's inner self!"

"Aw, get on with it, sock head!" Eddy scoffed. "Did we come here for a scam or a speech? Get to the point already!"

Eddy really didn't mind when Double-D showed off his latest invention. He actually thought it was quite cute. But, since his recent embarrassment, he had to have at least some semblance of his usual attitude. Besides, he loved when Double-D got that pouty look on his face when interrupted.

__

Loved? Cute? Where did that come from? Eddy thought. _What's wrong with me today?!._

Double-D rolled his eyes at his friends impatience. "The point, Eddy, is that with this machine we can find out what a person really desires. If used on the people in the cul-de-sac, we can find out what they truly want and come up with scams based on their desires." He pointed at the machines nozzle. "A concentrated beam shoots forth from here that depletes a person's natural façade. It allows, for a short period of time, to see a person's inner persona!"

Eddy's eyes lit up. "We'd make a killing! Just think of all the suckers we could scam! Double-D, you're a genius!"

Edd blushed at receiving such a rare compliment. "It wasn't too difficult. I just studied plenty of psychologists' and philosophers' theories on the human psyche."

"Quit being so modest, sock head." Eddy said as he investigated the device. "Who knew you could be so deliciously sneaky? I must have rubbed off on ya!"

Double-D rolled his eyes. Of course Eddy would only think of himself. Thank goodness he knew it was just his way or he would have been seriously offended.

"So, what do you call this thing Double-D?" Eddy asked while attempting to detach Ed from the lever.

Edd brightened. "Why, I call it 'The Descartes factor'. I named it after the seventeenth century philosopher who…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Double-D. I asked for a name, not a personal history. I get it already!" Eddy interrupted, still trying to detach Ed's death grip on the lever.

Edd was about to scold Eddy for being so rude, but stopped. "Ed, what are you doing?"

"Ed is going to pull the lever, Double-D!" He replied while beginning to turn the lever.

"Ed! No, wait!" Edd shrieked, panicked. "It has to be tested first! It's still extremely unstable!" Double-D ran toward Ed, right in the beam's trajectory path.

Ed was already off in his own little world. "Ring around the rosy, Double-D!" Ed exclaimed, as he shook off Eddy and turned the lever.

A high humming noise was heard and Edd's bedroom lights short-circuited. Glowing particles beads were radiating form the machine's nozzle and before Edd could even blink, he was hit by a bright green beam. Edd was thrown across the room and hit the back of his head on his ant farm.

Eddy could only watch in horror as his friend slumped to the ground, unconscious. Eddy quickly snapped out of his reverie. "Ed! You idiot! Turn it off now!"

Ed quickly turned the lever to the off position. The beam died and the machine shut down, but the lights did not recover and neither had Double-D. Ed was confused. Why wasn't Double-D moving? He knew Double-D's machines always worked so why was Eddy so angry at him? He never heard Eddy yell at him like that before and he was immediately worried. What was wrong with Double-D?

Eddy ran over to Edd, his concern overriding his urge to attack Ed. He kneeled down next to Edd and checked for blood. He found none. Breathing a sigh of relief, he was about to turn Edd over to investigate his wound when he remembered something.

__

What was it Edd used to say about handling a head injury in first aid? Eddy tried to remember. He snapped his fingers. _Of course! Double-D said never to move someone with head damage or it could cause irreparable damage!_

Somehow, figuring this out didn't make Eddy feel any better. He knew he had to call an ambulance and he'd hoped he'd never have to see his friend in a hospital. With a gentle stroke to Edd's cheek he got up to use the phone. He picked up the receiver and dialed 911 and put the phone to his ear. All he heard was a dial tone.

__

What the…? He checked to see if the phone was connected properly. Finding that it was he attempted to dial the operator with no luck. _How did the phones go dead?_ He finally took notice to the darkness of the room. He had been so worried about Edd, he hadn't realized the power had went out. Damn that machine was powerful.

He turned to Ed who was still standing by Edd's machine, looking worried. Eddy already knew he couldn't blame Ed for what happened considering his state of mind, but maybe he can still do something. "Ed, listen to me carefully. The phone is dead and Double-D could be seriously hurt." Eddy began. "I need you to go find someone in the neighborhood with a working phone and tell them to dial 911. You got that, monobrow?"

Ed nodded, eager to help. "I will be a knight in shining armor, Eddy!" And before Eddy could say anything, he had run out the door.

Eddy seriously considered going himself, but he wasn't going to leave Double-D all alone. He just had to trust Ed. He went back and checked Double-D's vitals. Finding them normal he left the room to get a cold rag for Edd's head.

Eddy opened Edd's linen closet in search of a wash rag. The entire closet was filled with color-coded and labeled towels and wash cloths. Eddy gaped. "Double-D's parents must have some serious problems…" He grabbed the nearest green wash cloth, wetted it and left the bathroom.

He walked to Double-D's door and heard movement inside. He immediately became angry. "ED!" Eddy yelled as he ran in the room. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO…to…" Eddy stopped in his tracks and stared. Double-D was standing in the middle of the room looking around as if disoriented.

The rag slipped from Eddy's hand. "Double-D!" Eddy exclaimed as relief washed through him. "You're okay!" 

Double-D turned to him slowly and smiled. Eddy nearly swallowed his tongue in shock. He wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or not, but Double-D's normally emerald eyes were…glowing.

"Hello Eddy." Double-D purred. "I've missed you…"

Authors notes: I suppose you could call this a cliffhanger…Anyway, I will continue this as soon as I get some reviews. I'd rather not continue a fic that no one likes. I hope no one finds the characters OOC, I've tried my best to make them perfect. Please R&R and constructive criticism is welcome too. Flames will be ignored and deleted. On a side note: Anyone who guesses which philosopher Double-D is referring to will get a cookie!


	2. What's wrong with sockhead?

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy, so leave me alone.

Special thanks to Ghosthelwig, for keeping me writing, and Darthelwig, for kicking my ass if I didn't.

Warning: This chapter is very slash! Viewer Discretion is advised…or something.

Eddy was momentarily distracted from Edd's glowing eyes to consider his comment. "Miss me? Are you feeling okay, Double-D?" Eddy asked. "You took quite a wallop to the head back there…"

"Oh, I feel positively exquisite!" Edd replied, still sounding like a content kitten. "I can see things so clearly now!"

"Um…Okay." Eddy replied as he bent down to retrieve the dropped washcloth. "Maybe you should lay down, Double-D. You could be running a fever." This was the only logical explanation to Eddy for Edd's odd behavior.

"Feverish?" Edd replied, smiling like a cat who got the canary. "Highly unlikely! Although I am a bit hotter than usual…That can be easily remedied." Without any warning, Edd yanked off his shirt in one swift motion. "Ah, much better!" He tossed the offending shirt to the floor. "Now for this uncomfortable hat of mine!"

Eddy could only stare as Edd wrenched his cap off his head, the raven locks underneath flowing down his back. His throat had become uncomfortably dry as he watched Edd run his fingers through his hair. His pants also seemed to be disagreeing with him at the moment.

"Double-D, Y-Your hat…" Words failed Eddy. It was as if his voice had been sucked dry from his throat when Edd's hat fluttered to the floor.

Edd stopped stroking his hair long enough to look at Eddy. "Are you okay, Eddy? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine!" Eddy replied, in a voice to shrill to be his own. He berated himself for acting so weak. "Nothing's wrong with me! You're the one that's acting weird!"

Eddy almost felt like he was back to normal. Almost, until Edd took his pants off. Edd was now standing there in only black silk boxers.

"Weird?" Edd asked, honestly confused. "How do you mean?"

Eddy was visibly sweating now. He was honestly considering making a break for it, but he knew something was wrong with his friend. He wasn't about to leave just because he was acting a bit odd. He was a lot more loyal to his friends than anyone knew or he cared to admit. Hell, if the situation arose, he would be even more loyal than Ed.

_Wait-a-minute… _Eddy thought. _Where the hell is Ed?_

Ed was already half-way across the cul-de-sac, muttering to himself. "Must find help for Double-D…Must find help for Double-D."

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Before Ed could even react, he was trampled by a rather old and obese pig.

Rolf followed close behind panting. "Victor! Rolf has had it with you and your shenanigans! Get back here before Rolf throws you into your pig pen!" A squeal was his only response.

Rolf sighed, frustrated. He had been spoiling that swine entirely too much for his own good. Victor was angry with him for changing his usual vegetable variety swill for a new brand of weight-reducing dog food Nana made him try.

He knew that pig was too smart to come back to him on his own accord. Rolf would need someone to retrieve him for him. Someone strong and not too bright in the head…

Rolf jumped suddenly, startled. The earth had begun to move underneath Rolf's feet and Victor was nowhere to be seen!

"Why does Rolf stand on Ed's head?" Came a voice beneath Rolf's feet. Rolf looked down and saw Ed's dopey, smiling face between his feet.

"Oh! Sorry, small-in-the-brain, Ed-boy!" Rolf said as he stepped off Ed's face. "Rolf did not see you there!"

"That is okay, Rolf. Ed did not see himself either!"

Rolf did not bother with Ed. He was about to bid Ed adieu when an idea struck him. "Ed-boy, you like chickens, yes?" Rolf asked, a sly smirk on his lips.

Ed's face brightened even more than it already was, if that were even possible. "Chickens?" Ed asked hopefully.

Rolf smirked even wider, he knew how gullible Ed was. "Yes chickens! How would the Ed-boy feel if Rolf were to give him a chicken for a little favor?"

Ed was already jumping up and down on his toes by this point. "Ed would be as happy as a skunk in a garbage heap!"

"Then Rolf shall make you a humble distraction in the capture of his pig Victor!" Rolf declared, fist raised.

"Here, Here!" Ed exclaimed, saluting. He had no idea what was going on, but if it involved chickens, he would do anything!

"Don't just stand there, Ed-boy!" Rolf exclaimed, bringing out a carrot from his pocket. "We have a swine to catch!" Rolf began marching off in the direction his pig went.

"Aye, aye, Captain! A sailing we will go!"

Ed began following Rolf when something nagged at his chicken-addled brain. Was there something important he was supposed to be doing before Rolf came by? He thought hard, but just as quickly as it came it became lost among the chickens.

"Today, Ed-Boy!" Rolf shouted, becoming impatient.

"I am coming Rolf!" Ed sang as he galloped after Rolf.

Eddy was decidedly not as carefree as Ed was at the moment. In fact, he was the complete opposite. Edd began advancing on him when he noticed how nervous he looked. Every time Edd advance one step, Eddy backed up two. This was not helping Edd's concern for Eddy any either.

"Eddy, you are acting quite odd. Perhaps you should lay down so I can make you feel better."

Eddy swallowed hard. There was no seductive tone in Edd's voice when he said that, but he was certain he saw a suspicious glint in his already glowing eyes. Could Double-D be coming on to him? I mean, sure, he _knew_ he was desirable. But, he didn't know Double-D swung that way. Because _he_ certainly didn't.

Eddy kept telling himself this, but there was two parts of him that didn't seem to believe him and one part was trying to make itself more comfortable in his pants. The other part was in his chest and it was constricting whenever Edd got closer to him. It wasn't a painful squeeze either, it was more of a yearning. Of what, Eddy did not know.

Eddy hadn't even realized it at the time, but he had still been backing away from his friend. His back bumping into something solid had come as a complete surprise to him. Eddy had been backed into a corner, literally, and Edd was still advancing. Eddy began to panic.

Eddy attempted to take charge of the situation. "Look Double-D, I'm perfectly fine!" He waved his arms around for emphasis. "It's you I'm worried about, you were the one that got hit by the machines ray!" He was humiliated when he realized that his voice was coming out as a squeak. But, he continued. "You should be lying down!"

Edd stopped in his tracks, confused. Eddy was already congratulating himself for brilliantly talking through the situation, but his victory was short-loved. Edd's mouth quirked into an odd smile. A smile that sent shivers down Eddy's spine. "Machine ray? What are you talking about?" Edd replied. "I don't remember being hit by any ray. You must be sicker than I first anticipated." Either Eddy's eyes were failing him or Edd had just licked his lips. He continued in a purr. "Perhaps we should get you in more _suitable_ clothing for bed. I'll help you with that…"

_Oh God…_ Eddy thought. _He's coming on to me!_

Eddy began spluttering nonsense as Edd drew closer. But, the words that were coming out of his mouth were too scrambled to understand. He had run out of options and was ready and willing to just run out of the room for help. Until he noticed that Edd was about to trip over his own forgotten shoes.

"Hey, look out!" Eddy cried.

Too late. Edd had already tripped and, with a small cry, was falling to the floor. Eddy acted immediately out of instinct and, before Edd fell to the floor, grabbed his friend and broke the fall with his own body. Edd was now lying on top of Eddy on Edd's perfectly vacuumed floor.

"Are you okay?" Eddy asked, his concern overriding his current situation.

"Y-Yeah." Edd replied, looking up to meet Eddy's eyes.

Eddy froze. When Edd had landed on top of him, his hands had instinctively wrapped around Edd's back and their legs had tangled together. Each body part was aligned perfectly and, except for the fact that Eddy was taller, they were perfectly symmetrical. Nothing in Eddy's whole life had ever felt so right.

Edd felt so…light. His slight form a contrast to Eddy's own muscular one. Eddy's hands had begun running up and down Edd's back on their own accord and coming up to play with hi s hair. Edd sighed contentedly and involuntarily rubbed his groin against Eddy's. A jolt of pleasure ran through Eddy's body and it increased when he realized that Double-D was hard.

Eddy was already aching by now and Double-D's glowing, passion-filled eyes weren't helping him. When Edd licked his lips again, Eddy couldn't take it anymore. He gently grabbed Double-D's face and brought it up to his own. Without thinking of the consequences, he pulled him down and kissed him.

Sparks burst behind Eddy's eyes as he tried to bring Double-D closer to his body. _Sweet. _Was all Eddy could think. _He tastes sooo sweet_. And then, Edd's tongue came in to play and Eddy couldn't think at all. He moaned into Edd's mouth and bucked his hips, causing Edd to moan in turn. Their tongues intertwined as Eddy continued to thrust against Double-D. His mind losing all control of his body.

Eddy pulled back from the kiss only to get some much needed air and his eyes landed on Edd's exposed neck. He grinned evilly and latched his mouth on and began to suck and lick and kiss. Edd was beside himself in pleasure.

"Eddy! Oh, Eddy! Don't stop!" Edd cried, lost in a haze of pleasure.

Eddy could only oblige and without warning flipped Edd onto his back. Eddy began traveling down his body sucking and licking everything he touched. Edd's body was as sweet as his lips and Eddy wanted more. He reached his nipples and smirked devilishly at Double-D before he bent down and began to nip one.

Edd's hips were thrusting, but making no contact with anything solid. "Please, Eddy! I want more!" Edd' eyes flashed as he moaned out and then, in a whisper. "_Take me._"

Eddy stopped what he was doing entirely. Something had burst forth from the haze of his mind. It was screaming: Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! He didn't understand at first, but then he looked up into Double-D's eyes and he understood. The bright green tinge was still there. Edd wasn't himself and Eddy would never bring himself to take advantage of him.

Eddy slowly got up off of Double-D, trying to avoid that pink and aroused face to go pick up his shirt. _When did that come off?_ Eddy thought, but shrugged it off, that was the least of his worries right now. Eddy had to bend down veeery slowly to pick up his shirt, for fear of damaging a part of him that was still quite insistent.

He heard movement from behind him. "Eddy?" Came the whisper.

Eddy still didn't turn around. "I'm sorry Double-D. I just can't." Eddy scoffed at himself for sounding so lame. Who knew he had a conscience? But, then again, who knew he was attracted to boys or at the least Double-D? Eddy shook his head at himself. _Learn something new everyday, I guess_. A lump formed in his throat. _That's something Double-D would say._

He heard footsteps behind him and before he could turn around, arms had wrapped themselves around his torso. The lump in his throat grew larger. "Why do you have to stop?" Edd asked quietly. "Please don't stop, Eddy. I want more." He continued and attempted to latch his lips on Eddy's earlobe.

Eddy visibly shuddered in pleasure. He managed to squirm away from Double-D before he did anything he would regret. "No, Double-D. We can't. You're not right. We need to get you to a doctor."

This response didn't slow Double-D down at all. He put his hand on Eddy's chest and slowly inched it downwards. "Please don't stop, Eddy." He repeated. "I'll make it worth your while…" He reached Eddy's groin and gave it a squeeze. Eddy gasped before he pulled away. Eddy didn't know how, but he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. He backed-up to the other side of the room, still keeping his eyes on Edd. He couldn't take much more of this.

He bumped in to a table covered with beakers and test tubes filled with different kinds of chemicals Eddy had never heard of. Realization dawned on him. Despite whatever the machine's effects had on him, it was still Double-D under there! At least, Eddy hoped so because he had an idea and it was the only chance he had.

He picked up the nearest vial that was filled without something red and very stainable. "Oh, Double-D!" Eddy said in a sing-song voice. "My hand is slipping!"

The still advancing Edd had stopped dead in his tracks, the green light fading a little in his eyes. "You wouldn't dare!" He said in his usual panicked voice.

Eddy smiled, it was working! "Whoops!" Eddy exclaimed as the vial 'slipped' from his hands and fell to the floor and shattered. Little pieces of glass sprinkled everywhere and the red liquid seeped deep into the carpet. Eddy smiled widely, he absolutely _loved_ to break things.

Edd gasped dramatically and the light disappeared from his eyes entirely. "Eddy that was a sample of Ed's blood! It will stain! Oh, messy, messy, messy!" Forgetting his current lack of attire Edd dived down and began to clean up the mess.

Eddy smiled in victory, this was definitely the old Double-D! He was confused about the how and why of Ed's blood being in a vial, but decided to forget it. His friend was back!

Edd was now muttering to himself as he walked about the room grabbing cleaning utensils. "That blood was meant to be tested to make a memory enhancing serum for Ed. It's the only sample I have!"

Eddy decided now was the time to get out of here while he can. He began tiptoeing his way toward the door when Edd abruptly stopped him. "Don't you move one inch, mister!" Edd shrieked pointing an accusing finger at Eddy. "Despite my fury at your blatant ignorance of keeping your fingers off my things, I'd rather you not get glass in your feet. So, don't move!" Edd said in such an authoritative tone that Eddy froze in his tracks.

Edd grabbed a nearby garbage can, some pliers, and a magnifying glass and set to work on extracting the glass from the carpet piece by piece. A few minutes passed and once he was satisfied that the glass was gone, Edd grabbed a cleaning solvent and an old rag. He set to work spraying and scrubbing the stain out of his carpet. Eddy just stood there staring at his friend's hunched over form. Edd still didn't seem to realize that he was practically naked, either that or he didn't care. Eddy wished he put on clothes soon, he was still quite 'sore' from before.

Edd stood up satisfied with his work. The stain was nearly invisible! Only the light hitting it the wrong way would make it noticeable. Edd turned around and was about to scold Eddy when he nearly tripped over a discarded piece of clothing. _What the…? _He picked up the discarded piece of cloth and gaped at it. It was his hat.

Almost afraid to, Edd looked down and gasped. "Good lord! What on earth possessed me to become stark raving naked??!" He dived onto his bed and covered himself with his sheets. "Don't look at me, Eddy! I'm not decent!"

Now it was Eddy's turn to be shocked. Did Double-D forget everything that had happened before? He must have hit his head harder than Eddy at first thought! As Edd attempted to wrestle his hat on his head Eddy asked: "Double-D, don't you remember what happened?"

Edd stopped what he was doing, his hat hanging precariously off the side of his head. He was about to ask Eddy what he was talking about, when he noticed Eddy's disheveled clothing and realization struck him. He remembered the way he had acted, the freedom he felt, the joy, and finally the passion. Edd's face went red and he avoided Eddy's inquiring eyes.

_Why did I act so carelessly?_ Edd thought to himself. The way he felt for Eddy was never meant to be told to anyone and he had pretty much told Eddy to his face. But, then again, Eddy hadn't rejected him. He had even participated and he had a mark on his neck to prove it.

Eddy was becoming unnerved by the way his friend was looking at him. The way his eyes searched his it was as if Edd was seeing his soul bared. It took all his strength not to look away.

Edd seemed to come to a decision then. He slowly got up, the blanket wrapped around his body and his hat forgotten. "Eddy?" He asked softly. "What happened?"

This soft inquiry left many questions in Eddy's head. _What did he remember? Did he think it was a mistake? What should I tell him? _All of these thoughts were circling in his mind as Eddy thought of how to answer him. He searched the room as if it held the answers and his eyes landed upon Edd's invention. Then his eyes trailed to Edd's ant farm and the crack that had been made in the glass and he knew what to tell him.

Eddy swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "You were zapped by your own stupid machine sock-head. You whacked your head pretty hard and started acting all goofy. Whatever you remember doing didn't mean anything." Eddy nearly choke on his words, but continued. "You just weren't thinking right is all…" He trailed off, staring at the ground.

Eddy hated himself for saying this, but he knew his friend couldn't possibly have acted like that of his own accord. Whatever feelings Eddy had for him could not be returned.

Edd stared at his friend, hurt. But then his hurt turned to confusion. "Machine?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. "What are you talking about…OW!" Edd's hand had reached a very painful lump on the back of his head.

Eddy was immediately concerned. "What?!" He shouted. "What's wrong?!"

Edd was able to ignore the headache Eddy's shouting caused long enough to explain. "I seem to have encountered a large contusion at the base of my skull." He probed it gently and checked for blood. "There's no blood, but it seems to be rather recent."

Without warning, Eddy grabbed Edd and turned him around to study the bump more closely, the blanket he wore falling to the floor. "Double-D, stop touching it! You could have a concussion or…" He searched his brain for the right word. "Am…something."

"Amnesia, Eddy." Edd corrected in a quiet, wavering voice.

Eddy stopped, confused. _Why is he shaking? Is he cold? _Then he realized how closely he had been holding his friend when he inspected him, and he froze. _Will he pull away in disgust? What should I do? _Eddy thought anxiously. It was only when he attempted to stare at the floor when he noticed the bulge in his friend's shorts.

Eddy stopped thinking about how sizeable it looked long enough to realize something. Could his friend possible be attracted to him too?! He warded off any perverted thoughts in his head to turn Edd around to face him. He had to know.

"Double-D, how do you really feel about me?" Eddy cringed. He hated sounding so corny. "Were you acting the way before because of the machine or how you feel about me?"

Eddy looked so serious, but Edd didn't really know how to respond. The feelings he had before were real, albeit a bit more intense than usual, but he still didn't understand. In confusion, he asked, "I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate on this machine you are speaking of…"

In complete frustration, Eddy spun him around to face the machine in question. "There! That machine! You made it for a scam! It's supposed to show people's inside's or something…" He trailed off. "I wasn't really paying attention. I think you called it the 'David Factor' or something."

Edd eyes widened at the machine and he remembered. "The Descartes Factor!" He exclaimed as though he made a new discovery. "I remember now! This machine was meant to show a person's inner persona that lies behind are masks of insecurity! I hadn't even gotten the opportunity to test it and then…" He trailed off and looked at his ant farm. " And then…" He felt the back of his head and turned to Eddy. "Where's Ed?"

"I sent the dope off to get some help and he hasn't come back." Eddy responded, angrily. "Probably playing with his toes or something.." He stopped when he noticed Edd's odd expression. "But, don't be mad at him." He added quickly. "You know how he is, the idiot didn't know what he was doing."

"Oh, I'm not mad at Ed." He said, slowly. "I'm just thinking of the results of me being hit by the machine's trajectory beam…" He muttered something under his breath and blushed.

"What was that?" Eddy asked, leaning in closer to hear.

"It worked." Edd repeated louder, sounding embarrassed to admit it.

"Huh?" Eddy said, intelligently.

Now it was Edd's turn to be annoyed. "Were you even listening to a word I said?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "My invention, Eddy. Everything I sought to achieve worked. It was unfortunate on how it was tested but, it showed exactly how I would be without any inhibitions!" He continued softly. "It allowed me, for a short period of time, to express my true emotions without any fear of retribution. And that, Eddy, is how I know it worked."

Edd was turned away from him now, the back of his neck showing a bright blush. Eddy was not so dense that he couldn't realize a declaration of love when he heard one. The thing was, how should he react to it? Should he throw away all of his morals that his family held dear for a relationship that might never work?

He thought about Double-D over the years, the times when they argued and the times he felt he was on top of the world when he smiled. He had made his decision.

Edd continued quietly. "Well? Aren't you going to ridicule me, Eddy? To scorn me for being something your family hates?"

"Edd, shut up for a minute." Eddy said, as he slowly turned his friend to face him. "You're back to normal, right?"

Edd wasn't sure if he was more shocked at Eddy's lack of rejection or the use of his name. "Y-yes." He responded.

Eddy smiled, a trace of his old arrogance in it. "Good." He said. With that he bent down and captured Edd's lips with his own.

And for the second time that afternoon, Edd melted.

Author's notes: Whoo! Finally! That took me long enough didn't it? I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers and inform them that the next chapter will have the smut. Oh, and on a side note, I had to convert Edd to boxers…it's just too cute! And the idea for the memory-enhancing serum came from Ghost! Hi Ghostie!


	3. Touching Souls

Disclaimer: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! I DON'T OWN EE&E!!! NOW STOP ASKING ME TO SIGN AUTOGRAPHS!

The specialest thanks goes out to Dart and Ghost. If it wasn't for your bitchin', I'd never get this finished! And huggles and love for everyone that reviewed! You make me so happy! sob

Warning: Um...SLASH...and...well, you'll find out! :wink wink:

"Dig-a-hole, Dig-a-hole, dig-a-hole." Ed sang as he scooped up large chunks of dirt in his fists. He had already managed to dig a trench that was three feet deep and about five feet long. Rolf was leaning against a tree near Ed sewing a net out of, what appeared to be, pieces of fish.

He had been willing to help Ed dig the hole, but considering the speediness and efficiency of Ed's digging already, decided against it. He would only get in the way.

Rolf admired his net before turning to Ed. "How are you doing, Ed-boy? Rolf is almost finished with his net made of sea cucumber membranes. Is the swine trap ready yet?"

Rolf beamed at the net. Ever since wearing his traditional sea cucumber garb, he had come to realize the elasticity and toughness of the membrane itself. He found it to be quite ingenious of him to use it as a net to capture his lost swine. As long as he knew it would not displease his ancestors, he would use the sacred sea cucumber to his advantage.

Rolf stopped his sewing. He still had not heard any response, no matter how inane it might be, from Ed, nor did he hear any sounds of digging.

"Ed-boy?"

No response.

Rolf peered into the hole and saw the oddest thing he'd ever seen in a long time.

Ed was standing on a dirt mound he had recently created, staring off into space. Normally, this wouldn't be all that peculiar, but the expression on Ed's face disturbed Rolf deeply.

Ed had a complacent, thoughtful look on his face. His eyes were heavy-lidded and seemed to be gazing at something fascinating known to him and him alone. His body seemed to be emanating an aura of deep concentration that Rolf could feel seep into his very bones.

Rolf wasn't sure whether to shake Ed out of it or simply back off. He felt as if he were intruding on something very important and special. Something he would never dream of knowing. Rolf felt a sudden rush of inexplicable sadness at not being a part of something so beautiful, he wished he knew what it was.

Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone, along with Ed's odd demeanor. Ed visibly shook himself, as if ridding the stupor he was just in, and turned to Rolf. Rolf was still uncertain of what to say and could only stare at Ed, perplexed. Then Ed smiled, the big, dopey smile Rolf was accustomed to, and he immediately relaxed.

Before Rolf could make any inquiries, Ed spoke: "Eddy and Double-D are going to be okay, Rolf! There is no need to be sad!" Having said this, Ed resumed his digging, humming contentedly to himself again.

Rolf sunk slowly to the grass not even realizing he had stood. Ed's comment only brought more confusion to Rolf's mind. He waited for Ed to say more, but saw no explanation forthcoming. Rolf wanted to know what exactly had just happened and how Ed-boy knew what the other two Ed-boys were feeling, but he chastised himself. This was stuck-in-the-rut-Ed-boy he was worrying about! He had nothing of value to say!

The thought calmed Rolf slightly, so he continued sewing, trying not to think about what had transpired and the expression on Ed's normally goofy face.

Edd and Eddy, meanwhile, were beside themselves with pleasure and lust. They had yet to come up for air from their previous kiss. They didn't really care, though. Eddy had Edd up against the wall by the time he allowed his lungs some much needed oxygen. Too breathless to speak, he settled with resting his forehead on Edd's.

Edd felt like he was on fire. A fire so fierce, it consumed him leaving trails of heat in lower regions of his body. The fire turned into an inferno when Eddy began suckling the sensitive skin on his neck.

Edd inhaled sharply between the gap in his teeth. His hips thrust up instinctively, needing friction, but was denied as Eddy deliberately avoided his thrusts. Edd bit his lip in an attempt to stifle the moans rising in his throat. The usually sharp tongue he came to recognize as Eddy's was now lapping, caressing his heated flesh. It was enough to drive him crazy.

Eddy noticed his friend's (lover's?) attempts at keeping quiet and smiled against his neck. Edd was so quiet already, he needed an opportunity to let loose, so to speak and Eddy was determined to give it to him.

Eddy already had an advantage. From knowing Double-D for so long he knew just how sensitive he really was. Eddy was determined to get a rise out of him. He chuckled, Edd wouldn't be keeping quiet for long...

As Eddy continued suckling Edd's jaw line, he smiled deviously. He delicately traced a finger tip over Edd's ribcage. Edd shuddered and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. 'This won't do at all,' Eddy thought, smiling. 'He's still holding back.'

Edd, meanwhile, was battling a torrent of emotions with his sense of what was 'proper'. It's not that he didn't want to lose control, he was afraid to and the way Eddy made him feel was pushing him over the edge.

His whole life had been about logic and control. He used to spend his life doing everything his parents asked and never expecting anything to change. When he met Eddy, it was like he was taken on a roller coaster ride of freedom. But, besides that wonderful rush you feel, there is always the fear. It controlled him. Could he truly let go? Could he truly be worthy of someone as spontaneous and wonderful as Eddy was to him?

Eddy was beginning to travel lower on Edd's body when he felt something wet hit his cheek. He glanced up and felt his heart jump in his throat. Edd was standing in the same position he was before, crying. His eyes were closed and he was shaking, but he didn't seem to notice the tears. Eddy stood up immediately.

"What's wrong?! Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm sorry!" Eddy was practically panicking. He shouldn't have moved so damn fast!

Edd opened his eyes and stared at Eddy, perplexed. "What are you...?" He stopped when Eddy's form appeared blurry. He reached up to wipe his eyes, only to find them wet. When had he started crying?

Edd gazed at his hand then at Eddy's concerned face. "I-I'm sorry...I don't know what's gotten into me." He walked shakily to his bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him. When Eddy sat down, Edd looked at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen.

"I don't deserve you."

THE END!!!! Haha, not really.

Authors notes: Due to the graphic nature of this fic, I am unable to post the rest of what I have here. I sincerely apologize...But, If you want the full lemony version you can go to Adultfanfiction and search for 'mysticlynx' naturally! And if is being a bastard, I'll keep you informed on my Author's page on where to look for it. Thank you all for your wonderful support and please review this fic! I'm desperate to know what you think. You can also email me via my author page. SMOOCHIES!!!


End file.
